


No Words

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: No need for words.





	No Words

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted Mar. 13th, 2006. For Aria. 
> 
> From a prompt on bangonfic, 'They had nothing to say to one another'.

Sometimes not using words was a thousand times easier than trying to come up with the right thing to say. Using their bodies where words would have only been a hindrance - yes, that was the best plan. That was what they always fell back upon after little more than a greeting.

After all, Sephiroth knew the look in Vincent's eyes. He knew the multi-faceted guilt and he knew the inner pain. He knew everything about the man he took to his bed anyway and he still did it willingly. Maybe a part of him liked that Vincent always came back and offered himself with actions, not words.

Or maybe it was just loneliness beneath the cold, full moon of winter.

Not caring exactly what the planet's reasons were for anything beyond the lust that drove him to pull Vincent's clothing away, Sephiroth licked at the almost sickly pale of Vincent's skin as he forced Vincent onto the bed and past the realm where words even mattered.

Vincent came to him, after all, even as time passed and the planet changed, leaving them alone but together. This was the only thing they shared a roof for - an act without words.

Amused at the way Vincent's voice always seemed to stick in his throat, Sephiroth could only smile as he slid down his own pants to free his arousal from frustrating confinement. He actually wasn't sure what he'd do if Vincent did say something or make some interesting demand beyond the feathery edges of 'please'.

But Vincent didn't say anything, preserving their silence save for a marked hiss as Sephiroth pressed a pair of sweetly slicked fingers into the tightness of his body. Not waiting for even a mouthed 'please', Sephiroth shifted his body enough on the bed so that he could lean and take Vincent's erection into his mouth.

He liked to watch Vincent's expression, even if he wouldn't admit to it, stealing glances at Vincent's parted lips and half-closed eyes. Wondering if Vincent ever watched him back with the same momentarily unhidden interest, he pulled his fingers back and sat up, motioning for Vincent to scoot up a bit on the bed.

Red eyes met his for a moment, half guilt and half desperate for release. No words - just noises as their bodies joined, barely breaking the silence until Sephiroth found himself in a rhythm of thrusts that had Vincent grabbing both at the bed and Sephiroth's hip.

Just their bodies... Just this act... Sephiroth reached to stroke Vincent's erection, watching as Vincent's eyes fluttered shut and trying not to look lower to watch his hand or even where his own arousal was sinking into the heat of Vincent's body.

Sephiroth always wondered if there was a moment in Vincent's mind where lust won over guilt, if only for a second - long enough to release coiled tension into white pleasure and empty his hot seed over Sephiroth's hand to slick the last few motions.

He couldn't help kissing Vincent again, those parted lips too inviting as he licked them once before thrusting his tongue in, claiming more of Vincent's body than he already was. Vincent responded by sucking at his tongue; a reminder that Vincent wasn't so inexperienced after all.

They just didn't have anything to waste words on. This didn't require words.

Grasping at Vincent, fingers tangling in dark hair, Sephiroth didn't break the kiss as he came. He thrust hard, wishing he were at a slightly different angle but not really caring a split-second later. Next time...

They lay there, side by side, for quite awhile. Sephiroth considered reaching to turn off the light. Vincent might stay, after all. 

But he'd leave before breakfast. 

He always did.


End file.
